The present invention relates generally to a feed system for a stove that burns solid particulate fuels.
Stoves that burn solid particulate fuels such as wood products (e.g., pellets, chips, etc.), grains (e.g., shelled corn, barley, wheat, etc.), and pulverized coal for home heating are very popular. These stoves typically have a hopper or holding bin for the fuel and a fuel supply or feed system that transports the fuel from the hopper to the fire chamber to be burned. Some examples of feed systems include reciprocal pushers utilizing a pusher block or flat plates welded together, rotating cups and/or augers to move the fuel.
One problem with solid particulate fuel stoves is that dust and debris from the fuel can build up in the feed system. This build-up of dust and debris in the fuel system can block or limit the movement of rotating parts in the feed system thereby reducing the efficiency of the feed system or possibly preventing the feed system, and stove, from operating.
Another problem with solid particulate fuel stoves is that a significant amount of floor space is unavailable for use because of the size of the stove and its corresponding heat radius when operating. One of the factors that determines the size of the stove is the size of the feed system that is required to transport the fuel necessary to maintain a desired burn rate.
Furthermore, since the feed system operates in a high temperature environment and transports hard, abrasive fuel, the feed system is typically made from a heavy gauge steel or metal. The use of the heavier gauge materials results in manufacturing difficulties in assembling the feed system. For example, extensive welding may be required to connect adjoining pieces of the feed system. In addition, it can be difficult and time consuming to properly align the pieces of the feed system before the welding step occurs.
Therefore, what is needed is a compact and durable feed system for a stove that can be manufactured efficiently and easily, while limiting the build-up of dust and debris in the feed system. Exemplary embodiments of the invention may meet some or all of these needs.